


What It Means To Feel Emo

by b00tycrack (Titanb00ty)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, much gay, such emo, very love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanb00ty/pseuds/b00tycrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was tyring to be cool and emo, but still pretty fucking hardcore</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Means To Feel Emo

Levi kicked a rock. The dirst was hard this time of year. Cuz of cold. Cuz of winter. There was no snow but it was still cold as balls outside epseiclly where elvi walked cuza he was so so cold liek his heart waqs frozen. He couldn’t stop thinking about one bo in particular. That fucking eren. How dare he invade levi’s houghts 25/7. Just at taht momet there was a vibration in levi’s pants. It wasn’t his dick. It was his phone. 

“Oh hi eren.” Levi mumbled into the reviver.

He fliiped his hair, like in an emo way.

Ere coluldn’t see him but he wated to make suer eren knew he was hardcore like that.

Erwn was like, “LEVI booooooo.”

And leve already was smilig but then he mentally punched himself I the face so he wouldn’t be such a pussy and smile just at eren that way.

“I wannsa fuch you by the way” Levi got straight to the pont as usueal.

“I know cuz I wasnna fuck you too. So hard in the butt. Ramming in the butt.” Eren was almost fingerin g himself right now but he stoped cuz he wanted levi’s dick hard in his butt.

“I’m walking righ now. To your house righ wow.”

Levi started sprinting like a nerd toward eren’s doorway. Down the sidewalk like a nerd. Avtually like a dog in heat. Yeah I like that better. Expet a dog in heat is like bleeding. Nevermind levi isn’t bleeding. Well he is pumoing bliod to a certain place. Like his crotch.

The door to erens slams open like a can of spam. The like two anchovies they go at it. They are wriggling against eatch other like cats are chasing them. Get away cats.  
Elvi doesn’t’ waste any time snaling his hand down erenis pants. His pants basically explosde off him as his dick blasts through the material like its wrapping paper with a puppy inside. 

Eren is standing. Naled. His dick is pretty huge and levi actually gets scared of the dick like it might smash him. He runs into the kitched screaming. 

“levi nooooooooo” ERen screams after him and starts running  
But then stubs toe and screms louder.

“FUUUUUUCK” this is levi screming now

He feels so bad

like punched the puppy.

Then he licks the puppy to make feel better

Eren smilies like a lizard under a heat lamp. Or even better. The sun. 

Their cocks are rubbing together now. So much friction. A small fire lights between their cocks. But they don’t care. Theyre proud like theyre in the boyscouts

Levi is moaning now

ernie  
your dick so hard. In my butt now.

Eren then ripped levis pants off. Like to shreds. There were just shreds of cloths everywhere about the room and levi would scowl at him later for that cuz is was such mess. 

“I took such a shit this morning so my butt hole is so stretched for you now”  
Levi was tyring to be cool and emo, but still pretty fucking hardcore as he admitied this to ernie

“I know I was watching you shit that shit.” eren was being all seductive now like imagine a leopard circling its prey at this moment

“you wanted to see my asshole so mich. See it now.”

eren seed it so good. He licked his lips as he seed it and then rammed his dick in it  
ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

burn  
levi was saying

but eren couldnt hear cuz dick was in butt and not listening at this momet or any moemt before

there was not light or sound or hearig or even feeling or even tasting either  
just like floating in pleasure town all around and down 

they stayed like this for like at least 20 minutes  
then they were reaching climax  
thrusting thrusting so hard in the butty  
i  
but levi was alredy coming into eren anus.  
Come everywhere  
Come all the time

Eren was coming to but he didn’t even know cuz he was just so high right now

Wooooo doggy  
Was all eren said.

Then they layed down on the floor like that and didn’t move jsut barely breathing  
The only thing moving was their tongues as they tongued each other into the sunset

The ned.


End file.
